


Winry's Letter

by seizansha



Series: Correspondences [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M, Love Letters, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 17:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seizansha/pseuds/seizansha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time Ed remembers to write home. Boy is Winry in for a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winry's Letter

**Author's Note:**

> this is part of a tentative series, mostly letters to or from Ed. it'll probably be a long time between posts, considering inspiration's pretty random.
> 
> Standard Disclaimers and Multi-post Warnings Apply.

_Winry,_

_I only went there for more oil, honest! When I asked for it the mechanic asked to see my automail. Mr. Bevans gawked like every other gearhead I’ve met and asked about my engineer. When I told him your name he jumped, apparently your great great great grandfathers were cousins. I told him about Granny and your apprenticeship in Rush Valley and he almost squealed like you do. That damn town’s reputation’s world-wide._

_I beat him over the head for you when he asked if he could look inside. I don’t want to die when I get back home. I bought these old limbs from him and he gave me the schematics and that book so you can see how the Cretans make automail. Mr. Bevans’s hoping you’ll return the favor: he’s already put the money in your bank account._

_It’s probably late, but Happy Birthday._

_Love,  
Ed_

“You idiot,” Winry smiled as Granny spread the blueprints out on the table. “You’re right on time for once.”


End file.
